High performance central processing units (CPUs) may integrate multiple processing capabilities, such as cores and/or resources, on a single die. It is desirable to improve the performance of systems using multiple-core CPUs.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that these figures present examples of embodiments of the present invention and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.